A Smile's Worth
by juneprota
Summary: *SLASH* Warrick runs into the newest labrat at a gay club and takes it upon himself to teach the kid a few things. GregWarrick.


**A Smile's Worth**

Warrick was in the back room of a club getting a mediocre blow job when he saw him. Everyone's favorite new lab tech, straight out of college. And the kid was in way over his head. Warrick watched as Greg looked around the room wide-eyed as if he'd never been in a back room. Greg was with some guy probably as old as Warrick but only slightly bigger than Greg, and judging by their body language Warrick guessed they had just met that night. The guy was being pushy and Greg was trying to politely decline, and the scene almost made Warrick want to laugh. Greg was smiling and shaking his head no, probably saying things like "I don't think so," and "no thanks." Greg obviously didn't know that a smile, especially one as cute as his, was just encouragement.

Warrick pushed the guy currently on his cock off and did a tuck and zip. He walked over to Greg whose back was to him and threw his left arm over the lab tech's shoulders. He shoved the other guy away with his right hand. "He's not interested."

The guy actually stood his ground, "the kid is interested, he's with--" It didn't escape Warrick's attention that the guy didn't even know Greg's name.

Warrick cut him off. "Greg, are you interested?"

He looked down at Greg, waiting for an answer, and noticed the kid's cheeks are a pretty shade of pink. No doubt he was embarrassed by being found in the back room of a gay club by a coworker. Greg answered with a quiet "no, not really."

Warrick rolled his eyes. The kid would never learn. "Say it like you mean it, Greg, so this pushy S.O.B. can hear you."

Greg finally looked up and said firmly. "No, I'm not interested."

Warrick addressed the guy standing in front of them. "Good, then we're done here." He slid his hand to the small of Greg's back and walked him out of the back room and out of the club. Once they were out, he dropped his hand. "I'll walk you back to your car."

Greg walked him to what had to be the darkest side street in Vegas. Did the kid have no sense of self preservation?

"Uh...thanks for that back there Warrick."

"The next time you want to say 'no,' in a place like that, don't smile." At Greg's look of confusion, Warrick elaborated. "You have a great smile. A guy could get the wrong idea and think you're smiling just for them. Mixed signals."

"Oh, yeah. Makes sense. I don't think I'll be back though. I mean, that was my first time. Have you been there before?"

"Every Thursday night."

"Oh. Well, I'm not even sure I'm...you know."

Warrick wanted to roll his eyes. Instead he pushed Greg up against his car and kissed him. Just like Warrick knew he would, Greg responded. A few seconds later he pulled away, his lips still centimeters from Greg's. "You like that?" Greg didn't answer and Warrick decided to find out for himself. He brought his hand to the front of Greg's jeans and could feel the kid was completely hard. "You like cock. Get over it." Warrick pulled completely away. "The next time you come here, there's a safe, well-lit street two blocks that way." Warrick pointed to his left. "I'll see you around Greg."

Warrick left a speechless Greg to head back to his own car. As he was walking he couldn't help but think the kid was a pretty good kisser.

XXXXXXXXXX

Warrick was at the bar when he saw Greg walk into the club that next Thursday. Warrick observed him, undisturbed. The kid was dressed better than he was last week. No, wait. Warrick looked more closely. No, the clothes were still ugly, the shirt too bright. But they were tighter, which was an improvement in Warrick's book. Greg was lean. Muscular without being bulky. He had a swimmer's build, which only made Warrick think of Greg in a Speedo dripping wet. Not a bad image.

Greg started walking by without noticing Warrick. He couldn't let that happen. Warrick grabbed Greg's wrist. "Hey, can I buy you a drink?" Greg turned to him with that big smile on his face. Warrick pulled Greg closer to him and the bar. "Is that smile for me or are you just being polite?"

Greg's smile doesn't falter. "It's for you, and I'll have a Corona."

Warrick turned back to the bar to order Greg's drink. As they were waiting, Greg's body was pressed into Warrick's by a group of thirsty clubbers. "Do you swim?"

"What?"

Warrick laughed at himself and shook his head. "Nevermind." The bartender handed him Greg's Corona. Warrick paid him and threw a few bills in the tip jar. He was about to hand Greg his drink when someone on his other side started talking in his ear. A proposition. And wasn't that what he came here for? He turned around to get a look at the guy. A blond guy, a couple inches shorter than him. Warrick handed Greg his drink. "I'll see you around Greg."

He walked to the back room, knowing the blond would follow. When he walked in, he saw it was business as usual. Guys up against walls doing more than Warrick had ever done in the small room. He'd never been into full-on public sex, and he didn't fuck people he didn't know. But when he was in between relationships, he'd usually visit to take the edge off. A man cannot survive on hand alone.

It wasn't long after Blondie got down on his knees and unzipped Warrick's jeans that Warrick saw Greg walk in. He looked around the room before biting his lip and sitting on the sofa across from Warrick. He sat and watched. Warrick didn't mind an audience. He made eye contact and Greg innocently licked his lips. Warrick couldn't say he would mind Greg taking Blondie's place.

Warrick watched as some guy sat next to Greg and whispered in his ear. Greg nodded and the guy unzipped Greg's pants and shoved his hands inside. All the while, Greg was still maintaining eye contact with him. It looked as if that's as far as things were going to go. The guy started dropping kisses on Greg's neck, and Greg broke eye contact to pull away and look at the guy. Warrick could see Greg talking. He shook his head no, without a trace of a smile on his face. Good boy. Someone learned his lesson. Greg returned Warrick's gaze with a hint of a smile on his face that made Warrick want to come. When he actually did a minute later, it was to the image of Greg's face mid-orgasm, lowered lashes, parted lips, flushed cheeks. Warrick's fingers tightened in the blond curls beneath them. He recovered faster then Greg. His pants were zipped up and he was walking out of the room, while Greg still sat on the sofa panting and fumbling with his zipper.

When Warrick got to his truck, he saw Greg's car parked a few down from him and considered waiting, but thought better of it. He got in and drove off.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Warrick dropped off a DNA sample in the lab two days later, Greg tried to bring the night up and Warrick set him straight.

"So, about the other night--"

"Greg. Our social life and work, two very separate things. Got me?"

"Yeah, I get it."

Warrick was against the wall of the back room next week when Greg entered. The guy on his knees in front of him hadn't unzipped his pants yet. He was kissing the flat area of skin above Warrick's low-slung jeans. It felt nice, but Warrick wished he would just get on with it already. He didn't come here for foreplay. Warrick watched as Greg made a beeline for him. Greg leaned down to talk to the guy kneeling in front of him. Warrick could see that Greg's grip was firm on the guy's shoulder, and he overheard the end of what Greg said, "...with me." Warrick had to admit the kid had balls. But after working with him for two months now, Warrick knew Greg didn't lack confidence or self-esteem. He might have been a little nervous that first time he came there. But somewhere between the kiss they exchanged and the next time Greg showed up, he'd gotten over it, just as Warrick had recommended.

Warrick realized that both men were looking at him to confirm or deny Greg's claim. He took Greg at the elbow and pulled him up so he was standing at full height next to him. He leaned down to tell the guy, "Sorry, maybe next time." The guy rolled his eyes, got up, and walked off in a huff, leaving Greg and Warrick with their own little piece of wall. Warrick turned so his left shoulder was resting against the wall and he was facing his coworker.

Greg's eyes drifted down to his lips before reconnecting with his eyes. He leaned closer to ask, "you just being polite?" referring to Warrick's smile.

The idea made Warrick laugh out loud. "I don't think anyone's ever accused me of being polite."

Greg leaned closer still, "so it is for me." Warrick wasn't expecting the kiss but it wasn't surprising either. He didn't have to think about responding, because he could at least admit to himself that he'd been thinking about their first kiss for the last two weeks. Warrick leaned his back against the wall and pulled Greg against a front. It didn't take long, but soon enough Warrick was rethinking his earlier thought about Greg being a pretty good kisser. Greg was the best kisser he'd ever kissed. He could feel them engaging in a little battle for control and he gave in because it felt good. Greg felt good. Greg's hands were resting on his chest. His groin settled against his. Warrick's hands were underneath the back of Greg's shirt and moving up, because Warrick wanted to move them down, feel that cute ass that had been shaking on the dance floor when he first came into the club, but this wasn't the place. Greg pulled away from the kiss and moves down, using his lips and tongue on Warrick's jaw, neck, on the skin bared by his partly unbuttoned shirt. Greg's knee was an inch from the ground when Warrick realized what he was about to do.

His reaction was immediate. He pulled Greg upright by the elbow and dragged him out of the back room, out of the club. As soon as they were out of the club, Greg pushed him away roughly. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Warrick spun on Greg. "What the fuck were you doing?" Warrick turned away to walk back to his car. He could hear Greg start to follow him and mutter under his breath.

"I think it was pretty obvious what I was doing."

"You're not going back?"

"After you just dragged me out?" Greg huffed. "How embarrassing."

Warrick rolled his eyes. "Stop walking behind me. It's annoying."

Greg caught up with him and gave Warrick a fake grin. "Better?"

He ignored the sarcasm. "Much. I wasn't pissed about the kiss, you know."

It was Greg's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, that was pretty obvious Warrick."

They had made it to Warrick's truck. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. "Get in the car, Greg." The younger man looked like he was about to object, so Warrick added a sincere "Please." Greg got in. Warrick walked to his side of the car and got in too, starting the car and driving toward his place. He considered turning on some music but thought better of it. The only sounds in the car were Warrick and Greg breathing. Greg was still sulking in the passenger seat, which pissed Warrick off a little bit. Warrick had only pulled Greg out of there for his own good. "You just don't get down on your knees in the back room, Greg."

Greg actually glared at him. "Actually, I've seen a lot of guys doing just that, Warrick."

Warrick glanced at him before turning back to the road. "Well, you're not a lot of guys." The rest of the car ride was silent. Warrick pulled his car into his parking spot. Greg was still sitting there with a frown on his face. Warrick leaned over and pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth. "This is my place. You wanna come up?" Greg's mouth loosened a bit but he didn't say anything. Instead he stepped out of the car and waited for Warrick to get out and lead the way.

When they got upstairs, Warrick toed off his shoes next to the door and Greg followed suit. Warrick went to his stereo to find some music, while Greg walked around looking at the various pictures on the wall. He had just chosen a CD, when he heard his fridge open. Greg was making himself comfortable. He was adjusting the volume when he felt something cold touch his forearm. He looked behind him to see Greg offering him a beer while sipping on his own. Warrick took it from Greg's hand and turned it up, taking a long pull from the bottle. "Thanks." Greg just nodded.

He took Greg's hand in his and led him into his bedroom. He sat down on the bed and put his bottle on the nightstand. He took Greg's from his hand and placed it beside his. Greg was standing between his spread knees. He reached up, bringing Greg's face and lips closer to his. He brushed his lips across the moles on Greg's cheek, the one on his chin. When his lips touch Greg's, he heard and felt Greg moan into the kiss. Greg's kiss was a little rough, biting, sucking. Warrick looked up surprised when he ended up flat on his back. Greg just smiled above him and straddled his hips. Greg started unbuttoning his shirt, kissing bared skin along the way. Warrick sat upright to finish taking it off. Greg was in his lap now, close enough to kiss, which he did right before pulling Greg's tight t-shirt over his head. Warrick grabbed Greg's hips and pulled him closer so Greg's ass was resting against his erection and their torsos were centimeters from touching. And there was something Warrick just had to know. "Were you just playing at that whole innocent bit at the club that night?"

Greg gave him a small private smile, a smile Warrick was sure not a lot of people got to see. He could get used to Greg smiling just for him. "Oh, I was innocent." Greg threw his arms over Warrick's shoulders and leaned impossibly closer. "But I read a little, watched a lot..." Greg kissed Warrick's stubbled jaw before leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Are you going to freak out again if I try to blow you?"

"It's just you and me in here. You can do whatever you want."

"Good, because I want to blow you." Greg pushed Warrick down on the bed.

There was no doubt in his mind that this was Greg's first time. He was a little hesitant. His teeth brushed against Warrick a few times. His movements weren't completely coordinated. Warrick also had no doubt that Greg would be amazing with a little experience. It didn't take long. What's that saying? What he lacked in experience, he made up for in enthusiasm. Something like that.

Greg crawled up the bed until he was lying next to him. "So, how was I?"

"You were good."

That wasn't good enough for Greg. "A to F, how would you grade me?"

Warrick thought about it for a second. "You'd get a solid B."

"You know, I was an A student all through school."

"Maybe you need a little tutoring in this subject."

"Are you offering lessons?"

Warrick answered with a question. "Are you interested?"

"Maybe."

Warrick laughed and took Greg's mouth in another kiss, while his hand drifted to Greg's jeans. He unbuttoned them. Unzipped them, and squeezed his hand in the tight jeans. Greg wasn't wearing underwear and almost immediately started thrusting into his closed palm. He used his other hand to hold Greg close and continued the kiss that Greg was only half participating in, too focused on Warrick's hand and his own thrusting.

It didn't take long. Soon enough Greg was spilling into Warrick's hand and his own jeans. A simple "Oh, fuck," groaned into Warrick's mouth. He waited until Greg calmed down before pulling away, reaching for his nightstand with his clean hand. He took a towel he kept in the top drawer specifically for this reason and wiped his hand. When he looked back to Greg, he found him already falling asleep.

Warrick started pulling down Greg's jeans. Greg responded with a sleep slurred, "Wanna go again?"

"I don't think you're up to it." He'd gotten Greg's jeans off and was wiping him off with the towel. The younger man didn't even stir.

"Haven't slept yet, since work."

Warrick went to his dresser to find something for Greg to wear. Unlike him, Greg had worked the night before. And if he understood correctly, Greg hadn't slept since before he went into work, which meant he'd been up for over 24 hours. Warrick found a pair of basketball shorts. They were too big for him, but Warrick tightened the drawstring as best he could. As soon as he was done dressing Greg, the younger man took a pillow to place under his head and curled up in Warrick's bed.

Warrick watched him sleep for a minute before turning off the light and shutting the door. He was still a little wired. He would have only been a few hours into his shift right now. He started a load of laundry before settling down on the sofa to catch up on some shows he DVR'd during the week. He was halfway through the second one when Greg came wandering out with the blanket from Warrick's bed wrapped around his shoulders. Greg sat himself on the sofa sideways, his back leaning against the arm rest, his legs bent at an odd angle to keep from intruding on Warrick's space. Warrick took his ankles in hand and stretched his legs out so they were resting across his lap.

"Thanks. I'm still not used to this working nights thing."

"Yeah, it usually takes awhile."

They were quiet for awhile until Greg let out a pleasant sigh. "Mm, that feels nice." Warrick had started absently rubbing his ankles and lower legs, shins and calfs. "You give foot massages?"

"I usually reserve that for special guests."

Greg smiled. "You saying I'm not special?"

"Never said that." Warrick started using his thumbs to rub small circles on the soles of his right foot.

Greg relaxed further into the sofa. "I think you missed your calling. You could have been a masseuse."

Warrick corrected him. "Masseur. I used to make a living off it." He continued at Greg's raised brows. "I did it in college for awhile. I had a lot of odd jobs."

"Did you like it?"

Warrick laughed at the memory. "Hell no. I went in thinking I'd get to feel up on attractive people. Turns out most of my clients were old, overweight, sweaty men."

Greg noticed the lack of a pronoun in the earlier part of his statement. It answered a question he'd been dying to ask. "You know, I never figured you for bi?" He moved closer to Warrick, so his feet were out of his lap and planted firmly on the other side Warrick's body. He bent his knees so he could rest his arms and head on them. The position put him closer to Warrick, which was his only objective.

"I'm not surprised. I meant what I said earlier. I like keeping work and my social life separate."

"Does anyone else know?"

Warrick shrugged his shoulders. "Gris probably does. He's observant like that. Nick'll probably find out eventually. We've started hanging out a lot more."

"So, I'm the only one that really knows?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I shouldn't run through the lab telling everyone about the awesome handjobs CSI Brown gives."

"You can do whatever you want. I'd appreciate it if you didn't though. I don't have any problems with who I am. If you told your friends, I wouldn't care. I'd just like to keep work as uncomplicated as possible. Does that make any sense?"

Greg nodded. He made eye contact with Warrick when he felt a hand creeping up the leg of his borrowed shorts.

"You know, the handjob I gave you was pretty awful. I can do a lot better."

Greg smiled in interest. "Prove it."

XXXXXXXXXX

Warrick was doing his last rep on the leg press, when his cell phone rang. He got a few annoyed looks, but ignored them. With his job, his phone was always by his side. He picked up his phone and the towel next to it before sitting back against the machine. He looked at the phone display as wiped his sweaty brow, and didn't recognize the number. He pulled the towel behind his neck and leaned back answering his cell.

"Hey, Warrick. It's Greg."

Warrick's smile was immediate. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering...if you wanted to come to my place tonight?"

"What are we going to do at your place?"

"I think you know...so are you coming over or what?" From sexy seducer to bratty 12 year old. Only Greg.

Warrick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'll be there."

"You have my address?"

"Yeah."

Greg didn't ask, just like Warrick hadn't asked where Greg got his phone number. "'Kay, see you in a couple hours." He hung up the phone before Warrick had a chance to answer.

Warrick sat there staring at the phone. Greg was getting mighty bold. Not that he minded...too much.

XXXXXXXXXX

Warrick was greeted at the door with "Oh, you smell nice," which only reminded him of driving over with the windows down, trying to air out the cologne he had applied too much of. "So are you ready to tutor me?"

"Where's the classroom?"

Greg smiled and led him into his bedroom.

An half hour later Greg was lying on top of Warrick's naked body, his lips below Warrick's ear. "So, teacher, how'd I do?"

Warrick's hand slid down Greg's back until it was resting against the swell of his cute ass. He was amazed they'd both taken the time to undress before hitting the bed. "A minus."

Greg was incredulous. "Minus?"

Warrick barely opened his resting eyes. "Were you this bitchy about your grades in school?"

"Only when I was smarter than the teacher."

"Maybe you should stop being a brat and start sucking up."

Greg let out a huff. "Already did, and that got me an A minus."

XXXXXXXXXX

After a few weeks, things worked like clockwork. On Wednesday nights Greg stopped by his apartment for a quickie before work. He picked Greg up after his shift for breakfast on Thursday mornings. They went back to his apartment for a slow morning fuck. They parted ways for the afternoon for Warrick to catch up on errands and to hang out with his friends. And Greg to do whatever it was that Greg did when he wasn't at work, with Warrick, or pining away for Warrick, which Warrick liked to think Greg did a lot of. Thursday nights they met at the club. They would dance for awhile, have some drinks, and play around in the back room for a few minutes before going back to his place for an all night fuck...or fucks...whatever you wanted to call them. Thursday's were their favorite nights, because they usually ended with plenty of orgasms had by all parties involved. On Friday mornings, Greg usually took the time to grab a bite to eat and watch some cartoons at Warrick's place. They would talk about work, sports, music, family, and whatever other subjects happened to come up until mid-afternoon when Greg headed back to his own apartment. Warrick went to work Friday night. Greg went Saturday night. And they repeated the process the next weekend.

Things were good in Warrick's book. Greg was a great lay and not bad company. Things were nice and casual. He was thinking about there little system as he stood a few feet from the bar, waiting for Greg to get back with his beer.

"If it isn't Warrick Brown."

Warrick recognized the voice immediately and turned around to greet his old friend. "Jake, man, how's it going?"

"Good, good. You finally settle down? You being in this place, I guess not."

"Yeah, yeah. You know me. Still single."

At that moment, Greg handed Warrick his beer. When he turned back to old friend, he saw that Jake's partner Ronnie had found him. "Apparently it's past our bedtime. It was good seeing you Rick. Give me a call tomorrow. We can catch up."

XXXXXXXXXX

Greg was sprawled nude half on top of Warrick when he finally asked. "So you're single?"

Warrick's brow furrowed in confusion. "Yeah?"

"So, you and me. We're...?"

Understanding dawned. "Just because we're fucking doesn't mean we're together." Warrick sat up, ready to leave the bed and get dressed. "We're both still free to do whatever we want."

He was expecting Greg to get angry or upset. He didn't expect for Greg to throw his arms around his neck from behind and start placing kisses on his neck. He wasn't expecting Greg to ask, "Well, do you wanna go again?"

"Uh...sure?" Warrick was still trying to figure out why he was a little disappointed that Greg wasn't upset by their nonrelationship status.

XXXXXXXXXX

Warrick walked into the break room Wednesday night for a cup of coffee, catching Nick and Greg mid-conversation.

"So, what're you up to this weekend, Greg?"

Greg didn't look up from the coffee he was drinking. "Oh, not much. Just hanging with a few friends, hitting the clubs, checking out a concert. Should be fun.

"Yeah, that--" Nick was interrupted by the sound of his pager going off. "Oh, gotta get this." Nick left the room with a wave to Greg and Warrick.

"So, are we on for tonight?"

"I can't. I have plans."

"Breakfast?"

"I'm sorry Warrick, I can't. I can't hang out Thursday night either. I'm meeting up with a few friends." Greg's voice was completely sincere as if he was trying to let someone down gently.

Greg letting him down? Warrick's jaw clenched and he gave a tight nod. "Right." This was the reaction Warrick had been expecting last week. All of a sudden Greg was playing hard to get. He was "busy." If he for one second thought he was going to make Warrick jealous, he had another--

Warrick's beeper went off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Warrick spotted Greg easily when he walked into the club on Thursday night. There was no doubt in Warrick's mind that Greg was trying to make him jealous now. His "other plans" just happened to be at the club Warrick went to every single Thursday? Yeah right. Warrick watched Greg unobserved from the bar. He was standing against a wall with what looked to be a couple of friends. There was a fourth guy in the group that he suspected Greg had just met that night. Greg was leaning in, smiling, touching...and Warrick had seen enough.

Someone approached him just in time too. A tall red head. Warrick approved and started walking toward the back room. Tall red head was just unzipping his pants when Greg walked in with the short blond he had been chatting up on the dance floor. Warrick took the time to zip up his pants before walking over to Greg, grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the back room and club...again. He vaguely heard Greg apologize to Blondie and his friends on the way out.

When they got out of the club, Greg pulled away from Warrick's grasp. "What the fuck is your thing with pulling me out of clubs?" Greg started walking back to his car, not waiting for a response.

Warrick followed. "What the hell were you doing in there?"

Greg didn't turn around. "Don't ask me stupid questions, Warrick. I'm pissed."

"You were just gonna take some stranger to the back room?"

Greg spun around. "Look who's talking!" He turned back around and continued walking. "I was meeting new people."

"So, you canceled our plans to 'meet new people?'"

They had reached Greg's car. Greg leaned against the side of it, his arms folded over his chest. "No. I canceled our plans to hang out with my friends. Meeting new people happens."

"Right." Warrick nodded. He looked down the near-empty street before returning his gaze to Greg. He took a deep breath and calmed down. "Well, since I ruined your opportunity to meet new people, you have any time to hang out with this old person tonight?"

Greg couldn't stop the corner of his mouth from turning up. "I might."

"Might? You need a little incentive?"

"Couldn't hurt."

Warrick stepped into Greg's personal space and took his mouth in a hungry kiss. In no time, his hands had found the bare skin of Greg's lower back and were moving lower. Greg was the first to pull away. "I'll drive."

XXXXXXXXXX

Greg was sitting on the edge of his bed dressed and putting on his shoes. "Morning sleepy head."

Warrick grunted something that sounded a little like "Good morning. Where are you going?"

"I've got shit to do." Greg looked over his shoulder to smile at Warrick, before turning back to the task at hand, his shoes. "You know, the sex was awesome, as usual. But I'm still a little pissed about that stunt you pulled last night." Done with his shoes, he turned around. "I like you , Rick. I like you a whole lot. I like the sex and the conversation and the company. But, you seem to be a little confused. We're either together or we aren't. And if we aren't then what I'm doing and who I'm doing it with really isn't any of your business." Greg paused waiting for a response without getting one. "You know, now that I think about it, maybe it's best we don't see each other until you have enough time to think about it." Greg stood stood up, ready to go. He gave Warrick a peck on the lips. "Call me when you figure it out."

XXXXXXXXX

Warrick never called Greg.

XXXXXXXXXX

A week later when he saw Greg at the club flirting with some club kid, he walked over, grabbed Greg's wrist and dragged him into the closest bathroom. It was raining outside.

It took him a second to find an empty stall to pull Greg into. Once he did, he shut the door.

"What the hell--"

"I think I figured a few things out."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and I think I only want you smiling for me."

"You think?"

Warrick rolled his eyes. "I know."

Greg gave a half-smile. He brought his hand to the side of Warrick's face, his thumb running over the man's lower lip.

"And what about you?"

Warrick smile was answer enough. "I'm sure I can reserve all my smiles for you."

"Good." Greg smiled and threw his arms around Warrick's neck. "I'd almost given up on you."

"Well, I guess I'm not as smart as you."

"Oh, the student has finally surpassed the teacher. So, are you finally gonna give me that A ?"

"I don't know. I'll let you retake the exam though."

Greg looked around the small stall. "Here?"

"I was thinking in bed. You should know, I usually don't have public sex with the people I date. I can get a bit jealous and possessive at times."

"Oh, so that's why you keep going caveman on me." Greg nodded in realization. "What if the person you're dating likes public sex?"

"Then the person I'm dating will have to convince me."

"Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"I really like being the person you're dating."

"You know, I kind of like it too."

THE END


End file.
